Lillith Vorbote
Description Lillith has jet black-brown hair that is upper back length. She is 5'4 tall and very attractive with pale skin and grass green eyes. She has no obvious deformities and no scars over her body. She is commonly seen wearing her red attire with a the symbol of the medical cross on her back. She has one lone tattoo on her back left shoulder. Personality Lillith is always seen in her downtime helping someone, reading or researching. Once a person is a patient of hers, she constantly installs a sort of "guardianship" over them, worrying about them and always checking up on them if she can. Lillith spends a lot of her time reading romance novels, often quoting them. She is very passionate with her work and volunteers so long as it will offer two things; the chance to learn and research about life, herbs or anything plant-like, or if it involves helping others in healing or nursing them. Brief History When Lillith was a child, she was abducted from her family, only to be found and rescued by a teenage girl who decided to adopt her. They lived on the road for a long time, the girl was an apprentice to a life-binder who lived in the forests of the Northern Headlands of Gilneas, she was out gathering herbs when she found her abandoned. This teenaged girl, Charlotte, promise Lillith she could be taught life-binding and help other people. Lillith no longer longing for her home, a sense of adventure in her heart, agreed and from then on saw Charlotte not only as her new mother, but as her teacher. Charlotte and Lillith had begun living with each other, shortly after Charlotte mastered life-binding, her master died of old-age. Charlotte begun to teach Lillith the basics of life-binding, her first practical use was during her teenaged years, in the Northgate Rebellion. During Northgate, Charlotte took in many troops from both sides so long as they agreed not to fight on her farm. Lillith and Charlotte healed both sides, then tranquillized them to be dropped off at their respective lines. Soon enough, the fight was brought to their farm and a cannonball tore through the house, taking Charlotte with it. Lillith fled the farm, mourning the loss of her only family member, she fled for the safety of Gilneas City and often volunteered at the hospitals there as a nurse, scratching a living in a low income apartment. It was not glorious or even the right place for a proper and well educated healer, but it was where she could save lives and be able to mourn the loss of her mother in privacy. Joining the Grey Hand WiP The Expedition to Draenor WiP Relationships WiP Abilities Life-binding is similar to a Discipline Priest, it cleanses and purifies the wound in a "Holy fire" sort of way, which is also helpful in an offensive manner. The fire seeks out the impurities and cleanses them in a fashion that seems like burning it off, but it's quite a relaxing scratchy feeling. Then it begins to purify the wound, mending as any healing spell would, new flesh forming and fixing the wound, making the recipient feel a sense of joy and happiness as the process continues. Category:The Grey Hand